


"Let's go for a run."

by parslee



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Bladder holding, Desperation, Honest, Humiliation, I Tried, I never finished this show, I'm so sorry for this, Multi, Omorashi, Oops, P sure everybody is ooc I'm sorry, Pants wetting, Pee, Piss, Urination, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parslee/pseuds/parslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku has to piss but Takeru pulled another kidnapping stunt so they could run together. Read for a surprised Takeru and a humiliated Riku. Or for piss... Whatever floats your boat. Short short short fic. Spur of the moment..</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let's go for a run."

Riku spent most of his time today with Ayumu in the table by the sun, he couldn't refuse the game of shogi. The two were accompanied by many thermoses of water. By the end of the final game, he was going to play. His leg was shaking up and down and when it wasn't his turn, both hands were over his crotch. Riku didn't notice himself how bad the urge was- but when they game was over he knew he had to make a break for the restroom.

The two were accompanied by many thermoses of water. By the end of the final game, his leg was shaking as fast as it could and when it wasn't his turn, both hands were over his crotch. Riku didn't notice himself how bad the urge was- but when their game was over he knew he needed to run for it.

 

"Let's go for a run." Takeru said in that same monotone voice, the final move had been made and Riku barely had any time to stretch his muscles. He walked over to where Riku was sitting, outdoor shoes and coat in hand.It was obvious that he wasn't going to wait long."But wait I have to-" Before Riku could finish his sentence, just after he climbed to his feet, the blonde was grabbed by his shirt's collar and hauled outside against his will. Honestly, how many times has this happened by now? He always gets roped into these things, and now especially was lousy timing. All the tugging went straight to his bladder. Nana, the

Nana, the relationer, was ready to go too. His objection wasn't enough for Takeru to stop, who was going to save him?! He didn't even know if he could make it through a whole run...

 

Riku couldn't stop Takeru from pulling him out of the clubroom, so he used the time to get a bit of relief and cupped himself through his jeans as they trotted down the hallway. Sighing in relief as some of his assurance came back. This action fooled him into thinking he could do this run and go to the bathroom after. 

 

He should have known better. 

 

Nana followed the two outside and took a seat just a ways away from the starting line where she could still see them. Since it was a race and not their usual practice, she didn't have to go to the screens and tell them when to get ready. She saw the two go to the start point and noticed something off about Riku. His legs were shaking as he got in position and the look on his face was neither excitement for the coming race or happiness for running. It was just discomfort, and she didn't know why. ' _He seemed fine just a minute ago.._ ' Surely he wasn't nervous, they'd raced plenty of times now. What was bothering him? "Yagami-Kun!" Nana called from her position, putting both hands up to her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah!" He replied, looking in her direction with a smile. Not his usual happy smile, though. His legs buckled once more before he let out a deep breath. ' _I'll just finish this quickly, then go_.' He thought, trying to relax his mind for the signal without relaxing his bladder muscles too. 

 

Nana nodded in acknowledgement and also let out a deep breath. Quickly sucking it back and giving them the signal. "Go!" She shouted, walking slowly behind them as they zipped away from her. She was still concerned about Riku, who was going much slower than usual. 

Riku tried his best, but towards the finish line, the up and down motion from running must have knocked something loose. He fell flat forward and put his hands over the front of his pants, twisting his legs continuously to try and make his defense last longer. ' _How am I supposed to get all the way over there_?!' Riku thought with urgency, tears now stinging the corners of his eyes. What was just a dull ache a little while ago had grown into a burning, throbbing pulse below his stomach. 

Unsteadily, he stood back onto his feet and took a few steps forward. Forget the race, he'd lost by now. He was just going to focus on getting to the bathroom, even the bushes would do! _'Baby steps..'_ Before he had made it more than two feet off the path, he felt warmth all around his crotch, spurting out forcefully through his tightly laced fingers. "No! No! No~" He whined, falling to his knees and tilting his head towards the sky. He couldn't stop it now, the pee was gushing out from under his fingers, running down his thighs and pooling the ground under him. He tried to make it stop, even for a second, but his bladder wasn't that strong. He'd held it all in past his limit and now there was nothing he could do to stop the flood. 

By now, Takeru and Nana noticed on both their ends Riku was MIA. Takeru made it back to him since he was closer to where he dropped out. He was a bit shocked about his findings. Riku was on his knees, leaning forward and crying lightly. As he got a closer look, he could see the growing puddle underneath the other. A yellow puddle. Dripping down his legs, just like the tears from his eyes. The flow was now slowing to a stop, as the last few drops collected in his clothes he looked up. Only to have his face grow even redder when he saw someone standing there. "T-This isn't-" He started, but he couldn't exactly defend the situation. It was plain and simple. And he knew Takeru already knew what happened. 

Riku was on his knees, leaning forward and crying lightly, tears barely distinguishable against his fair skin. As he got closer, he could see the growing puddle underneath the blonde. A yellow puddle. Dripping down his legs,  splattering unevenly against the pavement. The flow was now slowing to a stop, as the last few drops collected in his clothes he looked up. Only to have his face grow even redder when he saw someone standing there. "T-This isn't-" He started, but he couldn't exactly defend the situation. It was plain and simple. And he knew Takeru already knew what happened. Tears forced their way up to his eyes once more, he was ready to admit defeat. 

Takeru approached him slowly, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Sorry.." The runner said, knowing full well what made things lead to this. He held out his hand to Riku, who wiped his eyes and accepted it. Takeru removed his jacket and tied it around Riku.

Now, it was Nana's turn to come over and view the sights.

"Yagami-kun, what h-" She stopped once she got close enough to see the scene. "Oh, no.." 

 

Just to make the situation worse- it would seem. 

 

In the end, Riku got changed and nobody but those three really knew about it. Good thing for absorbent soil and a bg school. Nobody else had to know. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this weird horrible thing.


End file.
